neoyokiofandomcom-20200215-history
Neo Yokio: Pink Christmas
For other uses, see Neo Yokio (disambiguation). Neo Yokio: Pink Christmas is a Netflix Movie, made as a pseudo Season two to the original anime. In it, Kaz Kaan is sick, and requests that Charles reads him a Christmas story, where he is the protagonist. The story revolves around Kaz going through Christmas, while trying to find a Secret Santa gift for Arcangelo Corelli, while trying to survive Aunt Agatha clashing with her younger sister. Synopsis To be added Plot The movie starts out with Kaz in bed, lamenting that he cannot go holiday shopping, due to a cold. He requests that Charles tell him a holiday story, as a response, Charles begins reading the Old Testament. Kaz then requests a custom holiday story, taking place in modern day Neo Yokio, with himself as the protagonist. The story starts with the salesclerk getting ready for his job, and attempting to assist Kaz with looking for Archangelo's present, while Kaz picks up Aunt Agatha's sister, Aunt Angelique. The salesclerk ends up finding a watch that belonged to Archangelo's ancestor, which has the ability to detect demonic activity. He delivers the watch to Kaz, and Aunt Angelique invited him in for breakfast, against Aunt Agatha's wishes. He reveals his name is Herbert, and shows off the watch to the family, where it starts to "malfunction," and the demon detector went nuts. Shortly after, Herbert is watching the Eligible Bachelor Gift Exchange, waiting to see the fruits of his labor be shown on live TV. When it comes time for Kaz to give his gift, Archangelo goes on a rant about how this isn't the meaning of Christmas, and proceeds to sing a song he wrote for Kaz called "Friend Like You," before starting up the "Archangelo Corelli Christmas Challenge," where no gifts are to be bought that year. Afterwards, Kaz and Charles attend a Christmas party, where they run into Archangelo, who offers him a hit of "MDNA," which is the drug "Molly" infused with the blood of a demon. Initially, Kaz refuses, and goes to meet up with Lexy and Gottlieb, who have him walk around, to promote their newest innovation, Canned Caprese. He runs into Archangelo, who, once Kaz refuses the drug again, spikes Kaz's drink, causing him to trip out into a pink void with a demoniv voice, and pass out. Meanwhile, Herbert goes to open up the store, only to find that no one is showing up, due to Archangelo's Challenge. He is soon summoned into his boss's office, who is revealed to be a chibi anime girl on a computer screen. She tells him that due to the challenge, profits are going down, and they would have to fire him in order to avoid bankruptcy. After turning in his badge and bow tie, with nothing left to live for, Herbert attempts suicide, before getting possessed by a demon, shooting lasers out of his eyes, and stealing a pair of Versace glasses to conceal his possession. Soon after, Kaz is getting hot chocolate when he runs into Archangelo, who asks him to perform at a Christmas special concert, to which Aunt Agatha forces him to perform. After the concert, Kaz finds and chases a now possessed Herbert down into a sewer, who tells him that Kaz is the descendant of demons. Aunt Agatha reveals that this is true, and that the pink void that Kaz saw was actually what the world used to be, and that the demon possessing Herbert is attempting to restore it. Aunt Agatha then commands Kaz to kill him, but he refuses. All of Neo Yokio is then flooded in the pink substance, with people dissolving into it in a similar fashion to The End of Evangelion. Real world Kaz then complains that he didn't like the downer ending. Charles then says that he liked the question that it posed, "Was Neo Yokio destroyed, or restored?" Kaz simply goes back to sleep. Cast *Jaden Smith as Kaz Kaan *Jude Law as Charles *Tavi Gevinson as Helena Saint Tessero *Susan Sarandon as Aunt Agatha *Joel Martinez as Lexy *Daniel Baker as Gottlieb *Jason Schwartzman as Arcangelo Corelli References External Links * Category:Episodes